1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated fuel management control system for reliable and secure control of inventories, dispensing, usage and record keeping of fueling systems particularly for diesel powered railroad locomotives.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a system for dispensing and controlling the transfer of liquid fuel to vehicles by the use of an identifying key or an encoded card. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,798, issued to Franks, et al., on Dec. 25, 1984.
It is also known to provide a system for dispensing and controlling the transfer of liquid fuel to vehicles by electrically interconnecting the pumping unit to the vehicle. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,906, issued to Harry F. Tibbals, III, on Sep. 6, 1994.
Likewise, it is known to provide a system for dispensing and controlling the transfer of liquid fuel to vehicles by utilizing a hand held transmitter to transmit the encoding information to the pumping unit. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,150, issued to Gadke, et al., on May 30, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,366, issued to David L. Kaehler on Oct. 30, 1990.
It is further known to provide a system for dispensing liquid fuel to vehicles having a plurality of optical data readers circumferentially disposed about and carried by a dispensing nozzle and an optical data providing means comprising a plurality of optical data transmitters mounted on an inner circumferential surface of a tubular entry port wherein the optical data reader and optical data providing means are longitudinally aligned upon insertion of the dispensing nozzle into a predetermined safe fuel dispensing position within the tubular entry port. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,149, issued to Walkey, et al., on Sep. 4, 1984.
Additionally, it is known to provide two way communication between a fluid delivery system and a fluid container each having an information storage and retrieval device associated therewith and having a security means for discontinuing the fluid delivery transaction if the security means does not receive a series of identification signals transmitted throughout the fluid delivery transaction wherein the identification signals are transmitted by and received by inductive coils associated with the fluid container and the fluid delivery system. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,522 issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Michael C. Ryan or the U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,198 issued on Oct. 20, 1992 to Gerald L. Hall.
It is also known to provide a system for dispensing and controlling the transfer of liquid fuel to vehicles by utilizing a transmitter mounted on board the vehicle to transmit encoding information by radio frequency to the pumping unit. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,945, issued on Apr. 28, 1981 to Bradford O. Van Ness.
Finally, it is known to provide an apparatus for controlling the flow of fluid through an outlet by providing a sensing means adapted for placement adjacent to the outlet for detecting the presence of a fluid containing receptacle, such as the metal of a fuel tank filler neck, closer than a predetermined distance from the sensing means and having a signaling means for altering the state of a signal when the sensing means detects the receptacle and measures a predetermined response of the receptacle to a field generated by the sensing means. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,612, issued on Oct. 5, 1993 to Parks, et al.
Each of the above patents has an unique method of providing some measure of security to a fueling operation but each also has at least one drawback which may permit unauthorized dispensing of fuel, interrupted fueling operation, or result in unsafe fueling operation. Where an onboard transmitter, key card or a single identifying means, such as a magnet, is utilized, only general proximity of the sensor and the receiver is required which may result in unauthorized dispensing of fuel. Those systems having an inductive coil associated with the fueling nozzle require a core element of ferrous material to complete the inductive circuit which may cause sparking upon insertion of the nozzle resulting in unsafe fueling operations. Similarly, a device requiring physical electrical connection to the fueling dispenser may also result in sparking and unsafe fueling operation. Finally, the systems utilizing a plurality of transmitter/receivers arranged circumferentially about the fuel filler neck and a plurality of transmitter/receivers arranged circumferentially about the nozzle may result in interrupted fueling operations upon loss or failure of a single transmitter/receiver.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an automated fueling facility comprising a fuel receiving station, at least one fuel storage tank, at least one fuel dispensing station all these components connected by associated transfer piping and a central data collection station, wherein each of the components has means for communicating with the central data collection station. The central data collection station further has means for receiving information which is transmitted from a vehicle desiring fueling, comparing the information to selected stored information, authorizing properly coded vehicles access to fuel from the fuel dispensing station and ceasing fueling operations at the fuel dispensing station when the transmitted information is interrupted. The improved fuel dispensing station has a fuel dispensing nozzle adapted for mating with and being secured to a fuel receiving tank at a common datum line, wherein the nozzle has a receiving antenna associated therewith and the fuel receiving tank may have a transmitting antenna associated therewith. The transmitting antenna transmits a radio frequency signal having encoded information about the vehicle. The receiving antenna and transmitting antenna, where installed in the adaptor to the fueling tank, are is such close proximity as to interrupt transmission of the information and to cause cessation of the fueling operation upon minimal withdrawal of the fueling nozzle from the fuel tank.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fueling dispenser having means for communicating with a central data collection station of a fueling facility wherein the central data collection station has means for receiving information transmitted from at least one vehicle desiring fueling, comparing the information to selected stored information, authorizing properly coded vehicles access to fuel from the fuel dispenser and ceasing fueling operations at the fuel dispenser when the transmitted information is interrupted. The improved fuel dispenser has a fuel dispensing nozzle adapted for mating with and being secured to a fuel receiving tank at a common datum line. The nozzle has a receiving antenna associated therewith and the fuel receiving tank may also have a transmitting antenna associated therewith. The transmitted information is transmitted as a continuous radio frequency signal. The receiving antenna and the transmitting antenna, where installed in the adaptor to the fuel receiving tank, are is such close proximity as to interrupt transmission of the transmitted information causing cessation of the fueling operation upon minimal withdrawal of the nozzle from the fuel tank.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a fueling nozzle adapted for mating with and being secured to a fuel receiving tank at a common datum line, wherein the nozzle has a receiving antenna associated therewith and the fuel receiving tank has a transmitting antenna associated therewith and wherein the transmitting antenna transmits information as a continuous radio frequency signal. The improved nozzle has its associated receiving antenna in such close proximity to the transmitting antenna when the fueling nozzle is fully inserted into the fuel receiving tank to interrupt the transmission of the information and to cause cessation of said fueling operation upon minimal withdrawal of the fueling nozzle from the fuel tank.
It is another object of this invention to provide means to interrupt the flow of fuel in a fueling operation upon minimal withdrawal of the fueling nozzle to prevent fuel spillage.
It is another object of this invention to provide means to interrupt the flow of fuel in a fueling operation when a line of sight between the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna is broken.
It is another object of this invention to provide means to interrupt the transmission of a radio frequency signal when the nozzle is withdrawn more than seven eighths of an inch from full mating engagement with the fuel receiving tank or when the transmitting antenna is withdrawn more than seven eighths of an inch from engagement with a mounting means associated with the fuel receiving tank.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a receiving antenna circumferentially disposed about the discharge end of a fueling nozzle thereby allowing receipt of the radio frequency signal at any circumferential engagement of the nozzle within an adaptor attached to a fuel receiving tank.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a receiving antenna circumferentially disposed about the discharge end of the fueling nozzle at a predetermined distance from a datum line common with a fuel receiving tank as a continuous circumferential band of metallic material secured about and insulated from the nozzle and having an antenna lead attached thereto which is shielded from electrical and radio frequency interference and protected from the fuel being transferred.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a transmitting antenna mounted in only one location within a portion of the fuel receiving tank at a predetermined distance from the datum line wherein the transmitting antenna comprises a flat disc of metallic material disposed in one end thereof.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna wherein the transmitting antenna has means for transmitting certain fixed and/or variable data information relating to the receiving vehicle and the receiving antenna has means for receiving the certain fixed and/or variable data and transmitting same to a central data receiving station.